A Lasting Promise
by Aurora-Boring-Alis
Summary: On a cold New Years' Eve, Silver and Blaze make a promise to each other, to always be their New Year's kiss. Together, they uphold that promise and bond, albeit with broken hearts. (Silvaze. AU. Updating until midnight tonight!)
1. Yesterday

_Yesterday_

"I... don't think this is going to work out."

Silver stood still as Blaze looked at him expectantly. For a moment, he was deaf. Done with sound altogether, just... nothing. The loud bass of the party they'd escaped from, the whistle of the wind by his ear... Not even the thud in his chest could snap him out of his thoughts.

 _Work out_? He thought. _What does she_ _mean by not work out_ —

"Silv, _please_ say something." She said. Her voice was so weak and fragile, and thin too; just like the ice slowly creeping up on the sides of the house.

He glanced to her, her large amber eyes glassy and welling with tears. "I still want to be friends." She said quietly. "We always have been friends and it would be a huge hole in my life if you weren't there. I don't think I could bear it."

"And you still wanna break up?" He asked quietly.

She blinked a few times before nodding. "I think it's for the best." She murmured.

She was right though.

There was a loud chant heard from the house. The familiar numbers just about to be called out and the same excitement and tension that came with them. However, between these two, in the dark of the night, it wasn't the countdown to a new beginning, it was a countdown to a chapter's end.

Blaze held her gaze to him, looking expectantly. "Silver?" She asked.

"If you think it's for the best, then I do too. I've always stood beside you and I will forever. This may be for the best." He said, holding himself together.

Blaze bowed her head from his vision, her hands knotting together inside the folds of her jacket.

Unstrangely, with this end, he found himself still wanting her. Still needing her comfort, her touch, her love, _her_ and everything that came with her demanding, independent, stubborn and prideful self. He found himself opening his mouth and reaching out for her as she began to walk away.

 _Ten._

" _It's almost midnight_." He called. Blaze turned around and glanced at him. He froze and pulled back. "I just thought that we could... You know, you always say goodbye before..."

 _Nine._

Blaze walked back over to him and took his hands. "How about this?" She proposed, her gaze slowly trailing from his hands up to his golden eyes. "Every new year, we remain each other's new year's kiss? I wouldn't want to break our tradition,"

 _Eight_.

Every year since they had been young, Blaze and Silver had spent New Year's together. Through their meeting as high school parties, university exams, college practicals and demanding jobs, they had always had a moment together. Always in that moment, they had shared a kiss, be it quick or... longer than expected.

 _Seven._

Silver quickly nodded. "Yes!" He said excitedly before clearing his throat and nodding. "I'd like that."

 _Six._

Blaze gave him a soft smile, holding his gaze. "Shall we?" She asked, nodding to the echoing voice from the home. He nodded before beginning the countdown. "Five."

"Four." She said.

"Three."

"Two."

" _One._ "

"Happy new year." They said quietly in unison. She gave him a sad smile before shutting her eyes. Slowly, their lips met and Silver found himself holding her tightly. They could hear the cheers from the house as they broke into Auld Lang Syne, welcoming in the New Year.

Silver ignored them, instead focusing on the fact that this was the last moment he would embrace Blaze. The last moment in a long while. He kept his eyes shut as she broke their embrace. When he opened his eyes, which were clouded by tears, he saw Blaze disappearing back into the house. She turned back for a brief moment, giving him a solemn wave.


	2. Today

_Today_

She stood on the edge of the pier, overlooking the brilliant frozen lake. Although she had walked for a solid half hour, she could still hear the loud, booming music from the cottage set metres back.

Much had changed in that year: Blaze had finished her college education and scored a job as a teaching assistant, something that both she and her parents were proud of. However, it was incredibly demanding, something that a few of her new partners had yet to understand.

She rested against the railing, looking into the dark night. Truthfully, she was happy she had made that promise to Silver. In times of darkness, it kept her going, kept her thinking " _only a few more days until I'm with him again_ ". Even if being with him was just a momentary kiss.

She kneaded her hands together, shivering at the chill from the lake. She glanced back towards the cottage where her friends were anxiously awaiting the new year. While she waited, she thought lazily of resolutions she could make, something, anything that would make her a bit of a better person. Most that she could come up with were hackneyed, at best. But still, it nagged at her to become a better person, someone worthy of Silver's love.

She had been awful to him when they were together. Completely and utterly awful. With her university exams and student debt and everything, she had taken it out on him, yelling and screaming until she was blue in the face. Granted, he could be just as angry, but in a colder way. His voice would lose all warmth, and the smiles he forced felt just as cold. But never once had he yelled back such bitter at her.

He had always been so forgiving, so gentle around her. When she was late coming back from school, he'd hold dinner for her. He'd pick her up from the bus stop in cold weather. He'd never get short with her when she would shift while he drew her portrait. A part of her viewed that as he loved her. But now, another part saw it as he was scared of her.

Was he though? Was he truly scared of her—

"Hey, sorry I'm a little late."

Blaze spun around to see him smiling. He waved at her before greeting her with a tight hug. Blaze clutched him back, realizing how much she'd missed his warm embrace. "It's fine." She said.

Their conversation divulged into the basic small talk: how are you, how was your year, anything interesting, how warm this winter was in comparison to last year, life in general.

Quite a bit had changed with him. He was still doing his art, but now getting noticed for it. He was engaged too, something that made Blaze a little jealous.

"You'd really like her, Blaze." He said quietly. "She's funny and fiery and very sweet."

Blaze shoved her hands into her pockets bitterly, forcing a smile. "I'm sure I would." She said.

"I want you to be a part of the wedding." He said. "You were always there for me..."

"Of course." Blaze said. "Just give me the job I'll see it through."

"Thanks. It means the world to me," He said, blushing warmly.

The two found themselves closer and closer to the cottage. Between the two was a loud beep. Silver smiled. "My girlfriend set an alarm for us." He said.

"She knows?!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Yeah and she's fine with it. I told her it's a tradition between us and she backed right off." He said before pulling out his phone. "T-minus five."

"Cutting it a little close, huh?" Blaze asked, keeping her gaze from him.

Silver smiled. "I suppose so. Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Happy new year." They said in unison.

Blaze shut her eyes, swallowing back her pride as Silver leaned down and kissed her. It was a little more than the quick brush from last year. Nothing quite so hungry or demanding, but still more. She found herself pulling him closer to him, wanting the moment to last forever.

But instead, he felt him pull away from her. He tapped her shoulder, giving an awkward smile. Blaze blushed profusely before turning away. "Can I walk you back to the cottage?" He asked.

"No I'll go by myself." She said. "You go find your girlfriend. You should be her first kiss of the new year."

The cat fought tears as Silver let out a sigh. "I'll see you later. Take care." He said.

She waited to hear his footsteps crunch against the snow. When she was sure he was gone, she let her tears fall, clutching herself tightly. Quietly, while wiping her tear-stained cheeks, she whispered to herself, " _happy new year_ ".


	3. Tomorrow

_Tomorrow_

Five years. It had been five years since Silver and Blaze had made that promise. In those five years, they had come back to the same moment: standing together, far away from others, locked in a gentle embrace.

She was now a professor at a university. A string of failed relationships and an incredibly sweet roommate. Travelled a lot in between semesters with her, they got along great.

He was an artist-in-residence at the local art gallery. Was preparing his newest exhibit and under a lot of stress. His long-standing relationship had ended over his career and now lived alone.

They had met late in the evening for dinner. Ran out of the early, easy small talk by dessert and by coffee Silver was in tears. Blaze had paid the bill and took him back to her place. Her roommate was out for the evening with her boyfriend so they were alone.

As she had pulled him into the living room, and helped him onto the couch she remembered how he would care for her. A cup of tea, warm blanket, favourite music playing, fresh air. She brought him tea, covered him with a warm blanket and put on his favourite record, something that she couldn't bear to part with even after their break up five years ago.

And then, Blaze held him for a long time. Warmly, close to her chest, with her arms firmly around his frame. It didn't take long for Silver's crying to stop, shifting from sobs to gasps to hiccups to sniffles.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. She grabbed him a tissue, handing it to him.

Silver broke their embrace, wiping his eyes as Blaze gave him a soft smile. "It's okay. You would've done the same for me." She said.

Silver stayed quiet as Blaze took a deep breath. "I want to apologize." She said. "For how I treated you when we were together."

His brow furrowed. "Y-You don't have to—"

"No I do. I'm sorry for not giving you the same love and patience you gave me." She said. "Nothing can excuse that and I accept full responsibility for my actions."

Blaze shut her eyes, clenching her hands in her lap. She waited for Silver to cuss her out, to get angry, to cry again, for something, _anything_. But instead, he clutched her tightly.

"Thank you." He whispered. "You never had to apologize, but thank you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do! You're my best friend and I love you."

Blaze blushed before opening her mouth to speak again. Before she could, the sound of the grandfather clock in the living room interrupted them. The two looked to it, knowing that their promise, now five-years strong, awaited them.

"Silver, I want to get back together with you!"

The hedgehog looked wide eyed as Blaze blushed profusely. He smiled and shook his head. "I do too Blaze." He said. "But..."

"But?"

"I don't think I'm ready to."

"But I promise I'll treat you better than last time! I need you Silver. I think of you all the time, I always have. And I don't—"

"That wasn't a no."

She looked up, her amber eyes meeting his glassy golden gaze. Tears welled in his eyes as wiped a few away with his hand. "I'm not ready right now, but I will be one day. If you could just bear with me until then?"

"Of course! Absolutely." She said before smiling brightly. A few stray tears fell as she smiled and shook her head. "I want nothing more than to stand beside you again."

The clock stopped chiming. Five years they had been together on New Years' Eve as each other's kiss. Five years they had been apart, on separate paths. But their paths had converged once again, uniting into one.

"Our tradition?" Blaze asked, to which Silver nodded.

She shut her eyes as Silver carefully let his lips brush hers. She touched his muzzle, leaning closer to break their kiss and hold him tightly in a hug. Silver smiled. "When we do get back together, I want to keep our tradition going, okay?"

"It's not just a promise." Blaze said, holding him tighter. "It's a lasting promise, from me to you. Happy new year, Silver."

"Happy new year, Blaze."

* * *

 _A/N:  
_ _This was a challenge i gave to myself earlier today. And what a better way to kill 2017 (the year of hell as i like to call it) than with a fic lolol  
_ _i gave myself guidelines to follow, which u can find on my tumblr (roraruu)..._ _n its silvaze bc dark n i had an au with them in this scenario i think? Lol i can't remember. ANYways_ _HERES to 2018 (pls dont annhilate me lol) the standards r literally so low lololol_

 _(Also sword/shield will own me for the next lil bit! See u when it updates!)_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


End file.
